Gugure! Erwin san
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: Apa salah Levi coba? sampai-sampai dia diikuti tiga hantu sekaligus? hati-hati bikin nangis!
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Erwin Smith as Kokkuri-san, Levi Ackerman as Ichimatsu Kohina, Nile Doc as Inugami (Mary Doc as Inugami female vers), Dot Pixis as Shigaraki, Hanji Zoe as Tama, Eren Jaeger (Titan vers.) as Yamamoto-kun, Petra Ral as Jimeko-san, Mike Zacharius as Tengu, Armin Arlert as Narrator.

Warning: genbend included, OOC,Crack, Typo, tata bahasa yang kurang baik, mengandung bahasa Daerah, dan juga bahasa kasar. Kalau ga rame silahkan close dan cari fic lain yang lebih rame.

Disclaim: Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime, Gugure! Kokkuri san By Midori Endo.

~Enjoy!~

* * *

Ch 1...

_"__Erwin Smith... Erwin Smith... oide kudasai!"_ (Erwin Smith... Erwin Smith... datanglah!) seru seorang bocah laki-laki dengan tangan yang menunjuk satu koin. Dia tengah bermain permainan yang paling berbahaya di dinding Maria, permainan 'Panggil Erwin'. Ini adalah semacam permainan pemanggilan roh, dan sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk anak-anak. Apalagi untuk bocah kecil berambut hitam ini. Tapi dengan mata kecilnya, si anak laki-laki ini memperhatikan papan permainan yang berisi rangkaian alfabet lengkap dengan nomor, berharap si roh yang ia panggil datang. Dan ia benar, seketika uang logam yang ia pegang bergetar hebat. Angin tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan... dan...

'kreeekk...' jendela kamar si bocah terbuka sendirinya.

Ada laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri di luarnya. Dengan senyum yang mengerikan si laki-laki dengan iris berwarna biru langit itu menyapa sang anak laki-laki yang tengah asyik memanggil roh,

"Aku lah Erwin Smith!" si laki-laki pirang mengenalkan dirinya.

Si anak laki-laki memandang laki-laki pirang yang mengaku sebagai Erwin Smith itu dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian dengan dinginnya ia menutup jendela dan menguncinya, sebelum ia kembali ke papan permainannya.

"Erwin Smith, siapakah laki-laki beralis abnormal itu?" tanya si anak laki-laki polos. Yap, memang si laki-laki itu memiliki alis dengan ketebalan diatas rata-rata.

'Prang!' kaca jendela pecah seketika.

"AKU ERWIN SMITH NAAAAAKKK!" teriak laki-laki yang bernama Erwin itu sambil masuk (secara paksa) ke dalam kamar si anak aneh ini.

"Kau bohong... Erwin Smith telah meninggal sejak 2000 tahun yang lalu, mungkin saja dia sudah menjadi fosil sekarang!" balas si anak dingin.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku ini benar-benar hantu Erwin Smith! Kau tidak takut padaku bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah... aku punya nama... namaku Levi Ackerman..."

Erwin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Baiklah, Levi Ackerman yang manis... kau tidak takut denganku? Aku ini hantu lho..." ujar Erwin menahan sabar hingga kita bisa lihat nadi vena menonjol di dahinya.

"Levi tidak takut dengan hantu, karena Levi Ackerman adalah boneka... boneka... boneka... bone..."

"DIAM DAN TAKUTLAH PADAKU!" teriak Erwin sekali lagi.

"Boneka tidak akan pernah takut pada apapun... apapun... apapun.. apapun...apapun... apa..."

"TAKUTLAH UNTUK SEKALI INI SAJA! KUMOHON... hu...hu...hu..."

Ya... sore itu, hari pertama Erwin menyesal sebagai hantu. Dan Erwin butuh waktu 3 hari 3 malam untuk meyakinkan Levi. Ditambah 3 hari 3 malam untuk meminta izin, agar Levi mau dihantui olehnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2...

Dan kini Levi tinggal bersama 3 hantu Komandan, ada Dot Pixis yang suka sekali minum bir. Ada juga Nile Doc, si hantu Polisi Militer, yang sangat setia pada Levi. Juga Erwin Smith si hantu Pasukan Pengintai.

"Mungkin aku harus meninggalkan marga Ackerman-ku, mengingat kini aku tinggal bersama tiga komandan bejat," ujar Levi tiba-tiba.

"Kau berbicara terlalu tinggi bocah!" balas Erwin sambil menyapu lantai.

"Eh... Erwin... bukannya aku yang harus menyapu ya?" tanya Levi dingin.

"Diamlah, kita sedang ada di Universe lain, jadi aku yang harus menyapu!"

"Baiklah..."

"Ehm... menurutku, kau tidak usah meninggalkan margamu," ujar Nile tiba-tiba.

"Ahh... kaget..." seru Levi dengan nada datar.

"Hei kenapa kau ada di situ! Itu baru aku sapu!" teriak Erwin.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Levi-sayang-ku kok!"

'Dasar Pedo!' gerutu Erwin dalam hati.

"Ahh... sudah waktunya Levi pergi ke sekolah!" gumam Levi datar, sambil menggendong ransel hitam kesayangannya.

"Ehh... tumben berangkat se-pagi ini?" Erwin kaget sambil merogoh saku jas militernya, untuk mengambil uang jajan Levi tentunya! "Ini uang jajanmu, jangan di belikan sapu atau kain lap lagi ya!"

"Tidak," ujar Levi sambil mengambil uang receh itu, "Levi akan beli satu set mainan prajurit Pasukan Pengintai!"

"Ehh... tumben, bukannya kau tidak suka mainan itu ya?" tanya Nile.

Levi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak, ini bukan untuk anak yang aku suka!"

'MENCURIGAKAN!' seru Nile dan Erwin berbarengan dalam hati mereka.

Terpaksa mereka mengikuti Levi ke sekolahnya, SD Flugel dir Freiheit.

"Kalian mengikutiku?" Tanya Levi kesal, tapi tetap dengan mimik wajah yang serupa.

"Ahh... kami hanya ingin tahu..."

"Siapa anak yang kau suka itu?" ujar Erwin dan Nile bersahutan, dengan latar belakang super suram. Nile bahkan telah mengenakan 3DMG miliknya, juga pistol laras panjang senjata favoritnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang anak dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, yang selalu bersemangat!" jawab Levi dingin.

"Makin mencurigakan..." balas Erwin dan Nile berbarengan.

Levi lalu menunjukkan kelasnya, ia membukakan pintu kelasnya dan menunjuk sebuah mahluk raksasa dengan tinggi 15 m yang tengah duduk santai di bangkunya, "Namanya Eren Jaeger!"

Erwin yang shock melihatnya langsung menutup pintu ruang kelas Levi dengan cepat.

'Buset dah bocah, kenapa dia suka sama yang kayak begituan sih?' Erwin menggeram dalam hatinya.

'Cih.. walaupun sainganku adalah Titan, aku tidak takut!' Nile mengikuti Erwin (yahh... mau dikata apalagi, dari dulu Nile memangnya begitu kok!), 'tapi ngeri juga kalau sampai 15 m!'

"A... sebaiknya kau menjaga jarakmu dengan anak itu ya, Levi yang manis..." Erwin memberikan sarannya.

"Ya... betul sekali, dia bisa memakanmu lho nanti!" sambung Nile, ahh... sebentar... ada yang aneh dengan suara Nile!

"Hei, sejak kapan kau menggunakan moda Mary?" tanya Erwin sinis.

Yap! Nile berubah menjadi seorang wanita!

"Kau ini, setiap kali aku merasa cemburu, aku akan berubah menjadi Mary tahu... lagi pula..." Nile memotong kalimatnya, "Aku tahu kau masih suka dengan Mary bukan?" godanya.

Erwin menatap Nile, maksudnya Mary, lekat-lekat, jantungnya bergedup kencang, sedang pipinya merah memanas.

"Cih... siapa juga yang mau sama Mary yang punya *sensor*, menjijikan!" jawab Erwin polos.

"HEI SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENYERAHKAN MARY UNTUKMU! AKU INI SUAMINYA... JADI MARY MILIKKU SEUTUHNYAAAA!"

"LAGIPULA KAU YANG HARUSNYA BERHATI-HATI..."

Ada bayangan tinggi di belakang Nile, si bayangan itu langsung saja memeluk Nile dari belakang. Sambil mengendus-endus nakal, si bayangan itu berkata...

"Maa...ryyy..."

"Kyaaaa...! Pppp...!" teriak Nile ketakutan.

"Ku bilang juga hati-hati, selain aku dan kau, Komandan Pixis juga menyukai Mary bukan?"

"Tidak Pixis... aku ini Nile!" bela Nile yang masih dalam moda Mary.

"Hmmm..." dengus Pixis, dari bau nafasnya sudah pasti Pixis tengah mabuk berat saat ini, "Mbak Mary yang cantik, mau main 'dokter-dokteran' ya?" ujar Pixis sambil menyeret Nile jauh-jauh dari Erwin dan Levi.

"Tidak... Tidak... Oi Erwin... katakan padanya kalau aku ini Nile..."

"Ayooo Mary-ku... jangan malu-malu... Mas Pixis-mu ini dokter yang baik lhoo..." Pixis berkata sambil mengeluarkan _pedo-smile-_nya.

"Oi... Pixis... aku ini Nileee... Erwiiiin tolong akuuu...!"

Erwin dan Levi menyaksikan Nile yang sudah diseret makin jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan datar, dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Mereka semua pengganggu ya!" celetuk Levi dingin.

"Begitulah..." Erwin meniupkan nafasnya dalam satu hitungan cepat.

Secepat pintu kelas Levi yang terbuka oleh mahluk raksasa yang tadi sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Tata... berisik sekali Levi..." keluhnya.

"Ahh... Jaeger-kun, maafkan atas keributan tadi," Levi meminta maaf sambil menunduk tajam.

"Ahhh... ngomong-ngomong... siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya Erwin sambil mengepit kepala Levi yang kecil dan mengangkatnya ke samping kiri. Dan dengan senyum yang tidak tulus tentunya! Ditambah kesan suram di atas kepala Erwin, serta tulisan 'IBLIS AYAH MERTUA' dengan font yang mengerikan.

"Tataka...?" si mahluk raksasa itu tidak mengerti.

"Wahh.. Pwerknyealkan dwiya pwengaswuhkuw... dwiya dwisyuruh oyeehh arwwaahhh Kwomanyan Werwin..."

"AKU KOMANDAN ERWIN ITU!" teriak Erwin, sambil melepaskan 'jepitan' tangannya itu, Levi sukses terjatuh dari ketinggian 160 m.

"Ahh... kau ayah walinya Levi?" tanya si mahluk raksasa.

"Ya... yaaaa begitulah..."

Lalu si raksasa memajukan jari telunjuknya ke arah Erwin, Erwin menyambutnya dengan jari telunjuk juga. Hingga telunjuk mereka saling bertemu dan si raksasa berkata, "Tatakae..."

"Begitulah cara Eren bersalaman! Ngomong-ngomong authornya bilang capek, dia harus istirahat karena sore harus berkutat lagi dengan fic Eru-Han Universe yang masih WIP, ya... maafkan kemalasan author kita yang buruk ini..."

"Jangan mengatakan keburukkan orang, Levi!" Erwin memukul kepala Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Kota Shiganshina, wilayah dinding Maria, tahun 2015. 2000 tahun telah berlalu sejak pertama kali umat manusia merdeka dari ancaman para mahluk raksasa. Kini manusia hidup tenang dan bebas, tanpa dibatasi oleh dinding lagi...

"Levi mau meminta maaf, karena seharusnya 1990 tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali manusia merdeka dari ancaman para mahluk raksasa,"

"Levi, jangan memotong pekerjaan orang!" gerutu Erwin.

"Ahh... maafkan saya tuan narator, tapi sebaiknya lain kali anda tidak usah mengomentari apa yang kami lakukan, biarkan pembaca membayangkan sendiri apa yang kami lakukan,"

Ahh... maaf... (author notes: narator menunduk tajam).

"Kalau narator tidak mendeskripsikan apa yang kita lakukan, gimana pembaca bakal tau ceritanya Levi?" Erwin kembali geram.

"Levi percaya pada pembaca!" ujarnya sambil menaruh tangan di samping mulutnya seolah berbisik pada kalian dengan gaya centilnya, "biar pembaca yang menentukan sendiri gaya Levi saat berbicara, karena Levi adalah boneka... boneka... boneka... boneka... boneka... bone..."

"Sudah, diam dan serahkan pada narator, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu di toko kelontong lho!"

"Ahh.. jangan... ada sapu edisi terbatas yang hanya dijual jam 4 sore nanti!" Levi merajuk dengan nada datar, "tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Harusnya aku yang mengajukan syarat itu Levi!" Erwin menyentak Levi, sebetulnya ia masih ingin memarahi Levi tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena suara 'Krunyuuukk...' yang keluar tiba-tiba dari perut Levi.

"Dasar bocah, ayo kita ke kafe Titan!" ajak Erwin.

"Kau akan menraktirku Erwin? Biasanya kau akan memasak untukku," Levi protes.

"Diam saja! Kau mau Pixis dan Nile ikut berbelanja dengan kita?"

Levi mendadak terdiam dengan wajah yang memucat dan tetap datar, "Nile pasti akan minta aku elus sepanjang jalan. Pixis pasti akan menggoda mbak-mbak SPG,dan itu semua akan membuat kita malu! Sebaiknya jangan!"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku bukan?" Erwin 'ngedumel' sambil mengeruk-ngeruk tanah dengan jarinya, nampaknya ia kesal sekali.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa!" seru Levi tiba-tiba, "artinya memang kau baik sekali Erwin, Terima kasih ya!" lanjut Levi sambil mencoba tersenyum. Karena Levi adalah mahluk yang paling jarang tersenyum, maka narator akan menyerahkan imajinasi senyuman termanis Levi pada pembaca. Sebagai referensi, dibelakang Erwin ada sebuah Titan Kolosal yang hendak berbelanja. Karena melihat senyuman Levi, si Titan Kolosal itu mendadak pingsan dan kejang-kejang.

"Le... Levi... hentikan nak... mata kecilmu itu terjatuh lho!" Erwin memberikan sarannya, sambil memungut mata Levi yang terjatuh tadi.

Kafe Titan adalah sebuah kafe biasa yang dikelola oleh seorang hantu prajurit yang paling periang di antara semua prajurit.

"Kami da..."

"LEVIIIII... KEMANA SAJA KAMU NAKKK... IBU KANGEN PADAMU!" ujar si pemilik yang mengenakan kacamata, sambil memeluk Levi erat-erat.

"Berisik Hanji! Lagipula sejak kapan kamu melahirkan Levi hah?" sindir Erwin.

"Eeeeh... Erwin tidak asyik ahh..." orang yang bernama Hanji itu lumayan tertekan dengan sindiran Erwin, "nah... Levi... hari ini kau ingin makan apa?"

"*o**ie rasa soto Titan, dengan topping daging Titan Armor dimasak setengah matang."

'bletak!' satu bogem mentah jatuh di kepala Levi.

"Omelet daging dan jamur saja, jangan lupa tambahkan wortel yang banyak," Koreksi Erwin.

"Levi benci sayur," Levi kembali merajuk.

"Diam dan turuti saja perintahku..." ujar Erwin dengan mata berkilat-kilat seperti terbakar, semenatar itu Levi akhirnya terdiam karena ketakutan.

Erwin akhirnya memilih sebuah meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela, dan mempersilahkan Levi duduk terlebih dahulu. Saat akan duduk, Erwin tertegun dengan sosok laki-laki dengan tinggi 196 cm yang digantung terbalik.

"Mike kau berulah lagi ya?" sapa Erwin pada si laki-laki yang tergantung itu.

"Dia menakut-nakuti pelangganku sih!" keluh Hanji sambil menyodorkan omelet pesanan Erwin pada Levi, tidak lupa secangkit kopi untuk Erwin.

"Sejak menjadi hantu kau jadi sedikit mesum ya?" ujar Erwin.

"Aku tidak mesum kok! Aku hanya mengendus mereka agar aku bisa dekat dengan mereka!" si laki-laki membela dirinya.

'Di zaman sekarang kau tidak bisa mengendus-endus orang sembarangan, dasar bodoh!' gerutu Erwin dan Hanji berbarengan di dalam hati mereka.

"Mungkin Mike butuh ini," ujar Levi sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak, "ini adalah pusaka keluarga Ackerman, jangan main-main dengan benda ini!"

"Wow! Kotak yang antik!" puji Hanji.

"Ohh... jadi benda ini selalu ada di tasmu! Pantas tasmu berat sekali!" seru Erwin sambil mengambil kotak itu, dan membukanya, "isinya kosong!" Erwin mengacung-acungkan kotak itu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan di buka. Atau sebaiknya kau jangan menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Levi memperingatkan Erwin.

"Hal yang aneh!?" Hanji berseru kegirangan sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang sungguh sangat tidak pantas ada di fic ini. Kalau dijabarkan secara terperinci maka fic ini akan di_banned_!

"Kau ini, justru kau yang aneh!" ujar Erwin datar, "hal yang teraneh yang aku pikirkan adalah bahwa aku menjadi perempuan selama-lamanya! Ha...ha...ha..."

"Hei... Erwin... kotak itu dibuka hanya untuk keinginanku!" Hanji memarahi Erwin.

"Siapa yang duluan, dia yang dapat Hanji! Ha... ha... ha... " Erwin kembali tertawa puas.

Hanya Mike yang terdiam, dengan hidung yang mengembang dan mengempis, "Bau perempuan!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini perempuan!" kini Hanji memarahi Mike.

Dan 'poooff...'

"Busettt... Erwin! Gede amat!" seru Mike kaget sekaligus kegirangan.

Hanji yang terkaget mendengar suara 'poooff...' tadi juga ikut mengamati Erwin, "A...aaa...aapa?" ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Tadi Levi sudah bilang kan?" Levi memperingatkan Erwin sekali lagi.

Ahh... naskahnya sudah habis, jadi narator tidak bisa melanjutkan chapter ini. Tanpa diberi tahu juga kalian sudah tahu bukan?

"Tu...tunggu dulu... jangan tutup chapternya!"

Maaf Komandan Erwin, atau... aku harus panggil apa ya? Ya sementara ini Komandan Erwin saja dulu ya. Silahkan pindah ke chapter berikut!

*Erwin says: author sialannnn... katanya ngepens... kenapa aku di-ginih-in sih?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4...

"Kami pulang..." Levi akhirnya bisa berkata sopan pada hantu Komandan yang ada di rumahnya.

"Levi sayaaang... kenapa lama sekali!" Nile menyambut Levi girang sambil menggendongnya, dan melempar-lemparkan tubuh Levi ke udara dengan riangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Levi sayang, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Nile sambil terus memperhatikan seorang wanita berusia sekitar 36 tahun yang mengenakan seragam Pasukan Pengintai, dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang berombak. Juga mata biru yang tajam nan lentik. Serta badan yang sangat sempurna dengan sepasang dada yang berukuran besar.

"Ka...kau..." ujar Nile tidak percaya.

"Perkenalkan, dia Erwina Smith!" ujar Levi polos.

"Jangan mengubah nama orang sembarangan!" Erwin kembali berteriak pada Levi.

"Te..he..." Nile berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

"KAU JUGA JANGAN TERTAWA NILE!" Erwin kembali berteriak dengan suara tinggi, khas suara seorang perempuan.

Suara Erwin tadi ternyata menganggu Pixis yang sedang asyik tidur di ruang santai rumah keluarga Ackerman.

"Nile, kau berisik seka..." seketika Pixis menghentikan kalimatnya dan memperhatikan Erwin dalam bentuk wanitanya. Meski sudah menjadi perempuan, Erwin tetap mengenakan bolo tie emeraldnya, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Pixis untuk mengetahui siapa wanita asing yang juga sudah mengganggu hatinya itu.

"Nona Smith..." ucap Pixis lembut, "Aku mungkin lelaki tua plontos, dan juga prajurit yang senang mabuk-mabukkan, tapi ku mohon..." ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Erwin,

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Karena rambut Erwin selalu dibelah kiri, kita bisa melihat nadi vena menonjol di dahi kirinya, tempat yang tidak ia tutupi dengan rambutnya. Diraihnya tangan Pixis, kemudian ia berkata dengan lembutnya,

"Komandan Pixis..."

Sungguh jantung Pixis dibuat tidak karuan karenanya, lalu bibir manis Erwin terbuka kecil. Erwin melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKIIIII!" seru Erwin sambil melemparkan Pixis ke atas hingga atap rumah Levi bolong seketika.

Satu minggu sudah Erwin menjadi seorang perempuan. Dan seperti perempuan kebanyakan, Erwin sering terlihat melamun di beranda kamarnya. Malam ini contohnya, ia kembali memandang bintang, berharap ada bintang jatuh yang bisa mengabulkan keinginannya untuk kembali menjadi laki-laki. Sebetulnya Levi pernah berkata kalau ia tahu mantra agar Erwin bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki. Sial, Levi ternyata termasuk anak yang mudah lupa!

"Perlu ku temani, Nona Smith?" Pixis tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan jasanya untuk menemani Erwin.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu, menjijikan!"

"Tapi kau sudah terbiasa bukan?" Pixis tersenyum, "aku membawakan teh mint favoritmu lho!"

"Kau ini..." Erwin menyerah, kemudian ia mempersilahkan Pixis untuk duduk bersamanya, minum teh mint bersamanya, dan mencari bintang jatuh bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikukuh ingin kembali menjadi laki-laki?" tanya Pixis singkat.

Erwin menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian ia berkata dalam senyum,

"Jika aku seorang perempuan, aku tidak akan bisa mengajarkan Levi untuk menjadi prajurit paling tangguh!" jawabnya bangga.

Pixis terdiam akan jawaban itu, ia tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk menyangkal pernyataan Erwin tadi.

"Sejak Levi bergabung di Pasukan Pengintai, rasanya aku tidak pernah kesepian lagi. Kau tahu itu Pixis? Aku selalu sendiri sejak masih kecil, aku makin sendiri sejak ayahku meninggal. Dan ku pikir aku akan memiliki banyak teman dengan aku bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai, ternyata aku salah!" ujar Erwin sambil tersipu malu.

"Sungguh kehidupan yang menyedihkan, Nona Smith!"

"Begitulah! Tapi sejak Levi datang dengan kedua temannya, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Apalagi sejak aku menjadi komandan, Levi selalu saja datang padaku untuk meminta saran. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengarahkan dirinya untuk menjadi prajurit terkuat!"

"Tapi akhirnya kau mati dalam kesendirian lagi bukan?" tanya Pixis tiba-tiba.

Erwin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau benar!" katanya, Erwin mengarahkan wajahnya selurusan dengan Pixis, "aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku mati waktu itu!"

Pixis kembali menatap Erwin dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Bahkan ketika aku jadi hantu, kalian meninggalkan ku sendirian di kuburan!" Protes Erwin.

"Tapi Levi mengunjungi makammu setiap hari bukan?"

Erwin mengangguk, "sejak ia meninggal karena sakit, ia tidak pernah datang lagi padaku."

"Orang-orang yang meninggal karena terbunuh seperti kita akan susah ke akhirat bukan?"

"Ya, Levi langsung pergi ke akhirat. Lalu datanglah si kecil yang datar itu!"

"Ha...ha...ha... memang bagaimana sampai kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Anak kecil itu menangis di depan makamku, teman-temannya mengatainya lemah, padahal namanya Levi Ackerman. Anak itu mungkin reinkarnasi Levi, karena aku bisa melihat semangat Levi dalam dirinya. Untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk mengasuhnya dan melatihnya, agar ia menjadi prajurit terkuat lagi." Ujar Erwin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang super lentik, berusaha menahan kesedihan.

"Ka...kalau aku masih jadi perempuan, i... itu..." Erwin mulai terisak.

Pixis sudah keburu melihat airmata di sudut mata cantik Erwin. Segera Pixis mengambil sapu tangan dari saku seragam militernya, dan mengusap lembut mata Erwin.

"Sejak jadi perempuan, kau jadi sedikit emosional ya, Erwin!" ujar Pixis lembut.

Secepat kilat Erwin mencengkram tangan Pixis, dan mengacak-acak wajah Pixis.

"Pak Komandan Botak... aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

"Cih... berhentilah berpikir seperti itu!" Pixis kini naik pitam, "kau ini terkenal karena kepandaian dan keahlianmu, coba pikir ini baik-baik! Kau tidak akan sendirian kalau kau jadi perempuan!" sentak Pixis.

Erwin terdiam, mungkin Pixis ada benarnya, dan kini hati dan pikirannya sebagai perempuanlah yang bertindak.

"Aku... aku akan setia menemanimu. Aku akan ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian Erwin!" ujar Pixis lagi.

Pixis yang mulai geram kemudian berdiri dan mendekati wajah Erwin. Bahkan untuk seorang wanita normal, pipi Erwin sudah sangat keterlaluan mulusnya. Tangan Pixis hampir tergelincir dibuatnya. Namun sekali lagi Pixis meraih pipi mulus Erwin dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Mumpung hanya bintang yang melihat itu semua.

(ruang keluarga Ackerman, dengan televisi yang masih menyala menampilkan acara "i*i *a** **o*" acara favorit Nile dan Levi, yang entah mengapa bisa sampai siaran di Shiganshina)

"Levi tahu!" seru Levi tiba-tiba.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Nile tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, harusnya Levi ingat!"

"Tidak apa-apa Levi sayang, kau ingat apa?"

"Cara menghilangkan kutukan itu!" ujar Levi sambil menatap Nile yang asyik makan keripik singkong level 10.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana? Erwin harus tahu ini secepatnya!" seru Nile girang.

"Tapi ini hanya bereaksi kalau Erwin mau dicium!" balas Levi polos dan datar tentunya!

"Memang ada ya yang mau mencium dia?" Nile kembali putus asa.

"Sangat susah, mencari orang yang mau mencium Komandan yang paling di-takuti bukan?" Levi juga ikut-ikutan putus asa.

Levi dan Nile kembali menonton acara televisi itu dengan hati yang masih gundah gulana, sedikit termenung, shock dan putus asa juga. Susah juga menghilangkan kutukan keluarga Ackerman!

"NAAAAJIIIISSSS...!"

"JIIIIJJJJIIIIIIKKKK...!"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakkan dua laki-laki dewasa yang berasal dari lantai dua rumah keluarga Ackerman itu membuat Levi dan Nile terkaget. Nile langsung saja menggendong Levi menuju tempat suara itu berasal. Levi memandangi Pixis yang tengah muntah-muntah di beranda, sebelum Levi bertanya 'ada apa?' Pixis sudah berteriak duluan.

"ERWIN LU BEGO! KENAPA LU BERUBAH JADI COWOK LAGI! *sensor* LU AH! UUUEEEKKKHH...!"

"SIAPA YANG BEGO HAH? LU KAN YANG NYOSOR DULUAN! *sensor* GUE DISOSOR KAKEK-KAKEK PLONTOS! UEEEKKKHHH...!" balas Erwin sambil muntah-muntah di sisi lain beranda.

Baik Levi dan Nile menatap dua laki-laki yang sedang sibuk muntah-muntah itu datar.

'Sial, kalau gue bisa dapet foto mereka, gue kan' bisa ngehina mereka di alam hantu para prajurit!' keluh Nile dalam hati.

Baik Erwin maupun Pixis akhirnya terkena dehidrasi berat, karena mereka muntah terus menerus selama 3 hari.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5...

Levi Ackerman, seperti halnya anak-anak lain. Ia sedikit polos dan sedikit manja (terlalu banyak datarnya, dan juga terlalu banyak makan *o**ie). Tapi sebetulnya ia sangat ingin bersahabat seperti teman-teman sekelasnya. Maka dari itu, Levi mencoba untuk selalu mengikuti trend yang berlaku di kelasnya. Saat teman-temannya ramai-ramai bermain permainan yang ada di ponsel pintar, Levi ikut-ikutan bermain permainan itu. Saat sedang ada trend bertukar buku harian, Levi juga langsung membeli buku harian. Sialnya tidak ada yang mau bertukar buku harian dengannya. Tapi Levi tidak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan teman! Menurut teman satu kelasnya, ada anime terbaru yang sangat seru. Anime jenis petualangan memang lebih laris di kalangan anak-anak, terutama anak laki-laki seperti dirinya. Walhasil, Levi pergi ke toko DVD untuk memborong langsung 25 episode plus 5 OVA anime yang sedang di gandrungi oleh teman-teman kelas Levi. Hari itu juga Levi menamatkan semua episode anime yang berjudul "a**a** o* *i*a*", ditemani *o**ie berbagai rasa tentunya! Teman-teman sekelasnya memang benar! Itu adalah anime terkeren yang pernah Levi tonton!

Keesokan harinya, saat Levi baru saja tiba di sekolah. Teman-teman satu kelasnya langsung saja membicarakan tentang anime yang sedang naik daun itu. Ternyata salah satu teman sekelasnya sedang cosplay salah satu tokoh di anime "a**a** o* *i*a*" itu.

"Petra... dari mana kau mendapatkan 3*** itu?" tanya seorang diantara mereka, pada siswi berambut coklat karamel.

Si siswi nampak malu-malu, dia sangat terlihat tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

"A..a... a...ku membelinya" jawabnya pelan.

"Wow... Petra hebat sekali bisa membeli 3***! Aku juga ingin beli ahhh..." seru yang lainnya.

Siswi yang bernama Petra Ral itu makin tidak tenang dibuatnya. Ia tidak pernah dikelilingi banyak orang seperti itu, meskipun awalnya ia membeli satu set kostum itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian siswa laki-laki yang ia suka. Dan... opss... Petra baru menyadarinya! Si siswa itu menatapnya dingin sejak tadi!

"Ja... Jangan salah sangka! Aku membeli ini bukan karena ingin pamer ke kalian!" teriak Petra tiba-tiba, "Terutama kau Levi! Aku tidak berniat untuk menarik perhatianmu!" lanjut Petra sambil mengambil salah satu pedang yang bertengger di kaki-kakinya, dan mengarahkannya tepat pada leher Levi.

"Itu karena aku membencimu tahu!" ujar Petra lagi dengan tatapan dingin.

"Petra... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang lebih dewasa diantara mereka, yap itu adalah walikelas Levi dan Petra!

"Ehh... bu...bu..." Petra akhirnya pasrah diseret oleh walikelas ke ruang guru, sedang Levi masih menatap Petra dengan tatapan dingin.

Jam istirahat tiba, Levi sedang asyik menikmati *o**ie-nya. Teman sekelasnya yang lain masih asyik membicarakan anime tersebut,

"Hey... kalian nonton aksi Levi _heichou_ semalam? Dia keren sekali bukan?" ujar yang satu.

"Aku nonton... aku nonton... Levi _heichou_-nya keren sekali!" ujar yang kemudian.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan' yang paling kuat!" ujar yang lainnya lagi.

Mendengar itu semua, Levi memberanikan diri untuk berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya. Maklum, selain mengikuti animenya Levi ternyata mengkoleksi manga juga rajin mengikuti spoiler anime itu dari internet!

"Kalian semua pernah berpikir tidak? Ada yang jauh lebih keren dari Levi _heichou_!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Entah mengapa kesal sekali rasanya Levi mendengar nama itu (padahal itu kan' dia-dia juga!). Dengan tatapan datar, dan tangan yang masih memegang *o**ie-nya Levi berkata,

"Erwin _danchou_ itu keren!"

Seketika teman-teman Levi menjauhi Levi sejauh 2,5m dan membalasnya,

"Tapi kan' dia Komandan dan dia aneh Levi!" seru teman-teman sekelas Levi.

"Coba kalian bayangkan, kalau tidak ada Erwin _danchou_, apa Levi _heichou_ akan setenar ini?" balasnya tidak mau kalah sambil menunjuk dengan garpu yang biasa ia gunakan saat menyantap *o**ie.

Teman-temannya makin menjauhi Levi, mereka bahkan tidak berani menatap Levi lagi. Hingga salah satu dari mereka berbisik,

"Levi tidak tahu permainan 'Panggil Erwin' ya?"

Dan 'si siswa yang berbisik' itu langsung di marahi oleh teman-teman yang lain.

"Kau ini, itu permainan berbahaya tahu!"

"Berbahaya apanya?" tanya Levi dingin, sambil mencoba mengunyah *o**ie.

Meski terkaget, teman-teman Levi berusaha menjelaskan tentang permainan itu. Dan itu adalah alasan satu-satunya mengapa semua teman-teman Levi tidak ada yang mengidolakan tokoh yang bernama Erwin itu.

Permainan 'Panggil Erwin' adalah permainan paling berbahaya. Karena permainan itu bertujuan untuk memanggil arwah komandan yang mati karena terbunuh. Barang siapa yang memainkan permainan itu akan dihantui oleh arwah Komandan Erwin seumur hidupnya. Sejak saat itu, bukannya dikagumi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, Levi malah makin dijauhi.

Levi telah mencoba memainkan permainan itu, tidak seburuk yang ia kira! Ini sudah hampir liburan tahun baru. Itu artinya sudah hampir 3 bulan Levi dihantui tiga hantu komandan sekaligus. Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang menyeramkan seperti apa kata teman-teman sekelas Levi.

'Slruuupp...' Levi menyeruput *o**ie-nya di ruang gelap dan hanya ditemani anime "a**a** o* *i*a*".

"Makan mie sambil nonton anime lagi ya?" tanya Erwin dengan nada kesal, sudah berkali-kali ia mengingatkan Levi akan bahayanya makan makanan instan terus menerus.

"Mereka mudah, praktis, dan enak, aku sangat tidak peduli akan kandungannya." Balas Levi dingin, "Lagipula sapu dan kain lap tidak bisa dimakan. Padahal aku sangat suka semua jenis sapu dan kain lap yang ada di dunia ini!"

"Kau ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Levi, lagipula manusia mana yang mau makan sapu dan kain lap? Dasar bocah!" gerutu Erwin sambil meraih sampul DVD anime yang sedang ditonton Levi, "dan Anime ini untuk 17 tahun ke atas nak! Lihat banyak adegan pembunuhannya, darahnya dimana-mana. Kau belum boleh melihatnya!" larang Erwin lagi.

"Justru itu yang membuat anime ini sangat seru untuk diikuti." Lagi dan lagi Levi membalasnya dingin, Erwin sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Levi.

"Lebih baik kau segera istirahat, besok kau kan' harus sekolah!"

Kali ini Levi menurut, ia mematikan televisinya dan membuang bungkus *o**ie. Kemudian

ia naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam Levi!" ujar Erwin sambil menutup tubuh Levi dengan selimut, juga tidak lupa mematikan lampu, "Oh ya... kalau ada yang menaruh _action figure_ Erwin _danchou_ lagi di mejamu besok, buang saja ya. Kau sudah punya sampai 80 kardus di gudang."

"Levi tidak terganggu dengan _action figure_ itu," Levi kembali melawan.

"Ya... terserah kamu lah..." Erwin mulai bersiap meninggalkan kamar Levi. Erwin juga ingin istirahat, rasanya capek sekali mengurusi Levi seharian!

Levi menatap punggun Erwin yang mulai menjauh. Lalu ia berpikir, betapa bahagia hidupnya kini. Menjadi seorang anak kecil, diperhatikan Erwin, Nile dan Pixis pula, tiap ia kelaparan, ia akan pergi ke kafe Titan milik Hanji. Tiap kali ia tersesat, ia punya Mike yang sedikit nakal sejak ia menjadi hantu, tapi ia selalu menuntun Levi hingga ke rumahnya. Sahabat se-unik Eren Jaeger yang tingginya hingga 15m. Juga tidak ketinggalan si gadis coklat karamel, Petra, yang diam-diam selalu menaruh _action figure_ Erwin _danchou_ di mejanya, dan kalau sampai ketahuan ia akan marah dan bilang,

"Ini untuk menghina dirimu tahu!"

Entah apa yang akan terjadi, kalau sampai ia tidak minta direinkarnasi waktu itu juga.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia sebetulnya bisa lepas dari Erwin kalau ia membakar habis papan permainan 'Panggil Erwin', dan Levi memilih untuk tetap menyimpannya.

Diperhatikannya lagi Erwin, yang kini sedikit berbalik untuk menutup pintu kamar Levi. Sambil tersenyum kecil Levi berkata di dalam selimutnya,

"Selamat malam Blonde sialan!"

Ehh... apa? Sudah habis... tapi kau belum menceritakan tentang narator!

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting!" (ujar Erwin)

-Gugure! Erwin san: Tamat!-


	6. Shingeki no Kokkuri

Shingeki no Kokkuri eps...

Dengan tatapan serius, Komandan tertinggi Darius Zacklay menatap tersangka satu-satunya dalam sidang ini. Pasukan Pengintai dan Polisi Militer akan memperebutkan mahluk berwarna putih dan bermata hijau yang sedang dipasung di tengah ruang sidang.

"Kita mulai saja sidangnya!" ujarnya tegas, "Kau ini Yamamoto-kun, seorang Alien yang bersumpah akan melindungi bumi?"

Si mahluk putih itu tertegun serius, "Phwighi...!" jawabnya tegas.

"Begini, aku akan menentukan dengan pasukan mana kau akan bergabung, Pasukan Pengintai, atau Polisi Militer."

Mahluk dengan kepala yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya, "Yamamoto-kun benar-benar mahluk bumi!" belanya.

"Ya...ya...ya... aku tahu, kita mulai dari gugatan Polisi Militer dulu!" Zacklay mempersilahkan Komandan Polisi Militer untuk membuka sidang ini.

"Baik, sebagai Komandan Polisi Militer, saya Inugami menggugat Yamamoto-kun karena terlalu dekat dengan kekasihku. Maksudku, karena telah menjadi ancaman manusia, dia harus secepatnya dibuang agar tidak dekat dengan Kekasihku, maksud saya agar tidak menyusahkan manusia!"

"Kau... kau beraninya mencemari dinding suci kami!" Pastur Nick menyahut kalimat Inugami tadi.

"Diamlah, Pastur Nick!" Zacklay menenangkan sidang kembali, "lagipula kenapa Pastur Nick masuk sih? Ahh... ya sudah, selanjutnya pembelaan dari Pasukan Pengintai." Kini Zacklay mempersilahkan Komandan Pasukan Pengintai membela Alien yang sedang di sidang ini.

"Saya sebagai Komandan Ke-13 Pasukan Pengintai, Kokkuri _desu_. Membela terdakwa Yamamoto-kun, atas dedikasinya untuk melindungi bumi. Dan mengikutsertakannya dalam misi keluar dinding, itu saja!"

"Ohh.. begitu ya? Bukankah gerbang Trost sudah di segel? Benar bukan, Shigaraki?" Zacklay melirik Komandan Garrison yang masih asyik minum.

"Woaahhh... itu benar! Pastinya tidak akan terbuka lagi!"

"Tapi kan' kita bisa ambil jalan lain!" teriak Kokkuri putus asa.

"Kokkuri san payah!" celetuk Kohina yang setia ada di sebelah kiri Kokkuri.

Seketika ruang sidang ricuh dengan kata-kata "Alien tetaplah Alien! Menjijikan!" dari para penonton sidang.

"Itu jelas tidak bisa diterima, kalau kau tetap ada di sini, kau akan terus bersama dengan Kekasihku! Lagipula... Kenapa Kohina-sama ada di dekatmu sih Tuan Rubah jeleeeekkk!" teriak Inugami, "Neee... Komandan Zacklay... izinkan aku jadi Komandan Pasukan Pengintai..." Inugami merajuk pada Zacklay dalam wujud perempuannya.

"Ahh... itu... aku bertukar tempat dengan saudaraku. Dan Kohina sangat ingin menjadi Levi _heichou_, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu benar, hanya Levi _heichou_ yang paling mirip dengan Ichimatsu!" timpa Kohina.

Baik Kokkuri dan Kohina sama-sama memperlihatkan surat _MOU_ yang ditandatangani diatas materai 6.000.

"Lagipula Levi _heichou_ tidak makan Ramen Cup Kohina!" ledek Kokkuri.

"Erwin _danchou_ juga lebih tampan darimu!" balas Kohina dingin, "Rambutnya juga pirang, sangat cocok dengan bentuk rubahmu. Daripada Kokkuri-san yang berambut putih, harusnya bentuk rubahmu juga berambut putih bukan?" lanjutnya, dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kokkuri depresi.

"Enak saja! Aku ini beribu-ribu tahun lebih tua darinya... dia harusnya menghargaiku sebagai seniornya!"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku kalau kau tua ya, Rubah tua?" sindir Shigaraki.

"Lagipula yang duluan muncul kan' Erwin _danchou_, anime a**a** o* *i*a* kan' muncul duluan sebelum anime kita," tambah Kohina dingin, "Intinya, Erwin _danchou_ lebih senior dari Kokkuri-san!"

"Tuan Rubah..." sela Inugami dingin, "Matilah!" lanjutnya sambil menembaki Kokkuri.

"Enak saja! Aku akan melindungi Kohina dari mahluk pedo sepertimu!" Kokkuri menghalau tembakkan Inugami dengan penggorengan yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuatkan Kohina sarapan.

Sementara Kokkuri dan Inugami bertikai di ruang sidang, Kohina berjalan mendekati Yamamoto-kun dan berkata,

"Tenanglah Yamamoto-kun, aku tidak akan menendangmu seperti Levi _heichou_!"

"Pwhiighii..." ujar Yamamoto-kun sambil mengankat telunjuknya. Telunjuk Kohina mendekati telunjuk Yamamoto-kun dan mereka berseru 'E.T!'

Karena stress, Komandan Zacklay akhirnya menyerahkan Yamamoto-kun kepada Pasukan Pengintai, dibawah pengawasan Kapten Ichimatsu Kohina beserta regu elitnya, Auluo Bossado, Gunther Schultz, Erd Gin, dan Jimeko-san.

"Jimeko-san memaksa ingin masuk pasukan eltiku sih!" keluh Kohina datar.

"Huuhh... hampir saja nyan..." keluh Tama si dewa kucing.

"Apanya yang hampir saja?!" teriak Kokkuri.

"Hampir saja aku dan Tengu tidak kebagian peran nyan...!"

"Tengu sih senang-senang saja, asal masih bisa melihat prajurit shota... he...he...he..." bisik Tengu sambil asyik mengambil gambar beberapa Prajurit yang masih kecil.

"Dasar mesum nyan, Kohina juga harusnya menendang Yamamoto-kun nyan! Agar aku bisa dapat giginya nyan!" Tama memarahi Kohina, "kan' lumayan nyan, buat aksesoris boneka!" lanjut Tama.

"Ichimatsu tidak bisa seperti itu pada Yamamoto-kun!"

"Ahh... sudah-sudah... yang penting akhirnya kami mendapatkanmu!" seru Kokkuri sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Aku berterima kasih padamu!"

Yamamoto-kun mengankat jari telunjuknya menyambut tangan Kokkuri, dan lagi-lagi berkata,

'E.T...'

(Markas Pasukan Pengintai)

Erd dan Gunther sedang serius mengamati bocah kecil yang tidak berhenti latihan menebas Titan.

"Kau berusaha sekuat tenaga Jimeko-san!" puji Gunther.

"Tidaaaakkk!" teriak Jimeko, "aku bukan ingin mendapat pujian dari Gunther, Erd dan Auluo. Apalagi harus menjadi teman Kapten Kohina! Aku hanya benci para Titan ituuu!" lanjutnya dengan pipi merah padam.

'Dia ingin di puji!' gumam Erd dan Gunther berbarengan.

"Tapi Gunther... lihat itu deh..." ujar Erd sambil menunjuk Auluo yang ada di belakang mereka.

Auluo mengenakan baju terusan biru tua, dengan pita merah di dadanya, tidak lupa juga wig hitam lurus pendek.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah mirip Kapten Kohina bukan?" tanya Auluo narsis.

'Bodoh, dia malah Cosplay!' gerutu Gunther dalam hatinya.


End file.
